lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Jacob
| Prima= | Ultima= | Count=11 | Morte=2007 (giorno 5) | Nome=Jacob | AKA="Lui" | EpMorte= | Nascita=Tempi romani | Età=c. 2007 (43 aspetto) | Luogo=L'Isola | Familiari= Madre senza nome - Madre adottiva L'Uomo in Nero - Gemello Claudia - Madre Nonna senza nome | Professione=Protettore dell'Isola }} Jacob era una misteriosa figura di autorità sull'Isola che, secondo Ben, è "responsabile" dell'Isola. L'Uomo in Nero, suo fratello gemello, beffardamente spiega che Jacob proteggeva l'Isola da "niente". Il non invecchiamento, e forse alcune abilità supernaturali, Jacob nasce sull'Isola e in epoca recente abitava all'interno della statua di Taweret fino alla sua morte nel 2007. Capace di andare e venire dall'Isola, Jacob sembra avere la capacità di prevedere il futuro e di poter guidare gli eventi, scegliendo alcuni individui che poi diventeranno i superstiti del Volo Oceanic 815. Nel 2007, Jacob fu ucciso da Benjamin Linus sotto gli ordini dell'Uomo in Nero. Prima di morire, le ultime parole di Jacob furono "stanno arrivando". Dopo la sua morte, Jacob continuò ad apparire ad Hurley dandogli delle istruzioni. Appare anche a Jack, Kate, Sawyer e Hurley nella sua forma corporea, per spiegare loro perché li ha portati sull'Isola, e Jack sceglie di diventare il protettore dell'Isola. Il giorno dopo sarà Hurley il nuovo protettore dell'Isola. Sull'Isola Nascita e origini appena nati. ]] Circa 2000 anni prima dello schianto del volo Oceanic 815, una donna di nome Claudia, in evidente stato di gravidanza, arriva a nuoto sull'Isola, sopravvivendo al naufragio della sua nave. Mentre si disseta ad un ruscello, vede il riflesso di una donna nell'acqua e si gira spaventata. La donna le chiede in latino se è ferita, e la porta al suo accampamento per curarla e per darle da mangiare. Mentre stanno conversando Claudia sente che il parto sta per iniziare e la donna decide di aiutarla nel parto. Di lì a poco, Claudia dà alla luce un maschio e decide di chiamarlo Jacob. Poco più tardi, partorisce un altro bambino, e stremata, non sa ancora che nome dargli. Terminato il parto, la donna mette i bambini al sicuro e poi si dirige verso Claudia, si scusa con lei e la uccide colpendola in testa più volte con un sasso. Giovinezza . ]] Jacob e suo fratello conducono una vita spensierata sull'Isola e trascorrono molto del loro tempo libero passeggiando sulla spiaggia. Un giorno suo fratello trova una scatola blu sul bagnasciuga, contenente un gioco; il ragazzo propone a Jacob di fare una partita, ma solo se promette di non dire nulla alla loro madre. Jacob accetta, ma quando torna all'accampamento dalla madre le racconta del gioco di suo fratello, mostrando già da ragazzo la sua incapacità di mentire. . ]] Qualche tempo dopo, Jacob e il suo gemello si imbattono, senza essere visti, in tre uomini che stanno cacciando nella giungla. Corrono subito dalla madre a chiederle spiegazioni, visto che lei ha sempre detto che gli unici abitanti dell'Isola erano loro tre. La madre confessa che ci sono altre persone, persone cattive, che vivono sull'altro lato dell'Isola, ma che non avrebbero mai dovuto farsi vedere da loro. Dice ai ragazzi che loro due non sono come quegli uomini, perchè si trovano "lì per un motivo" . Tutti e due insistono per sapere il motivo, così la Madre li benda e li porta al Cuore dell'Isola con un ruscello che vi scorre all'interno. La sorgente emette una luce dorata splendente. La Madre spiega ai due ragazzi che è questo il motivo per cui si trovano sull'Isola. Poi aggiunge che nessuno dei due dovrà mai entrare all'interno della Sorgente e che una piccola quantità di quella luce è presente in ogni uomo, ma che a certe persone non basta e ne vogliono di più. Infine dice ad entrambi che lei protegge quella luce, ma che presto uno di loro due prenderà il suo posto. Qualche tempo dopo, i ragazzi giocano nella jungla al gioco trovato sulla spiaggia. Jacob fà una mossa ma suo fratello gli dice che non gli è consentita perchè va contro le le regole/regole. Poi aggiunge che un giorno anche Jacob farà un gioco tutto suo e potrà decidere le regole che i giocatori dovranno rispettare. Improvvisamente Claudia appare ma, secondo lei, Jacob non poteva vederla perchè lei era morta. L'uomo in nero lascia Jacob per seguirla. Claudia gli mostra l'altra parte dell'Isola e le persone che vivono lì, dicendogli anche che è da lì che proviene. li abbandona. ]] Quella stessa notte, l'uomo in nero sveglia Jacob e gli dice di prendere tutte le sue cose per portarlo da quegli uomini. Prova a spiegargli che si tratta della loro gente che la loro madre gli ha mentito sin dalla nascita sia sulla loro provenienza sia sull'identità della loro vera madre. Sentendo queste parole Jacob inizia a picchiare il fratello ma la madre li interrompe. L'uomo in nero chiede per l'ultima volta a Jacob di unirsi a loro, ma quest'ultimo rifiuta. Jacob incontra la madre sulla spiaggia dopo che suo fratello li ha lasciati. Lei ammette di aver ucciso la vera madre perchè non poteva permettere che i due ragazzi diventassero cattivi. Quindi ribadisce a jacob che lui è buono, però Jacob le chiede come mai vuole più bene a suo fratello e la madre risponde che "vuole bene a tutti e due ma in modo diverso". Jacob accetta di vivere con la madre. La vita adulta Trent'anni dopo, Jacob viveva ancora con la Madre. Spesso andava dall'altra parte dell'Isola per osservare suo fratello e giocare con lui. Un giorno, vide il fratello lavorare in un pozzo, scese dentro il pozzo e si mise a parlare con lui. Il fratello gli rivelò che aveva trovato un modo per lasciare l'Isola. Gli raccontò che aveva trovato dei posti sull'isola dove il metallo si comportava stranamente. Dopo avergli raccontato, l'Uomo in Nero chiese a Jacob di unirsi a lui, ma Jacob gli rispose che l'isola era la sua casa e che non voleva lasciarla. alla Sorgente. ]] Jacob returned to Mother and told her his brother had found a way to leave. She left to go see him. When she returned, she took Jacob to the cave. She told Jacob that he is going to protect it now. Jacob asked her what is inside it and she said, "Life, death, rebirth, it's the source, the heart of the island." She asked him to promise that he will never go down there because doing so would be much worse than dying. She poured some wine from a flask and offered it to Jacob, saying that, in drinking the wine, he accepts the responsibility of protecting the island for as long as he can and then finding a replacement. At first, Jacob was unwilling and saddened at becoming the successor by default, because she had always favored his brother. She admitted she was wrong and it should have been him all along. Jacob drank the wine, and presumably became ageless, as Mother claimed they were now "the same." Jacob and Mother returned home and they noticed a storm was coming. Mother sent Jacob to get firewood and told him to be careful. When Jacob returned and saw his brother had killed Mother, he attacked him as he did when they were thirteen years old. He dragged his brother through the jungle. As he was being dragged, the Man in Black reminded Jacob that he cannot kill him. Jacob responded that he had no intention of killing him. He brought him to The Source and threw him down the stream towards the mouth of the cave. Jacob watched as his brother was sucked into the Source. Moments later, the Smoke Monster burst out from the cave and disappeared into the jungle. Jacob washed himself at a stream and spotted his brother's body draped over branches nearby. He tearfully hugged him. Jacob carried the body back home and took the two pieces from his brother's Senet set, one black and one white, and placed them in a small bag. He laid Mother and the Man in Black's bodies' side by side, with the pouch. 1867 Jacob vive in una stanza segreta sita al di sotto della statua di Taweret. Qui viene visto al lavoro, che consiste nella produzione di un arazzo con filettatura fatta in casa. All'esterno della statua incontra l'Uomo in Nero: i due hanno una breve conversazione mentre osservano una nave all'orizzonte che fa rotta verso l'Isola. L'Uomo in Nero accusa Jacob di voler portare la nave sull'Isola per dimostrargli di avere ragione e lui torto. Pochi istanti dopo, la nemesi senza nome di Jacob chiede al suo interlocutore se abbia idea di quanto vorrebbe ucciderlo. Un giorno, dichiara la nemesi, avrebbe trovato un modo e sarebbe riuscito a portare a compimento il piano. Jacob risponde che quel giorno, lui saprà dove trovarlo. . ]] When Richard Alpert arrived on the Island aboard the Black Rock, he first encountered the Man in Black, who told Richard that Jacob was the Devil. The Man in Black also claimed that Jacob had stolen his body. The Man in Black asked Richard to kill Jacob. Richard agreed and went out to find and kill Jacob, armed with a knife provided by the Man in Black and forewarned to strike before Jacob could speak. After a brief and violent confrontation, Jacob refuted the Man in Black's claims. He portrayed the Island as a cork which stoppers a jug of wine, the wine representing evil that could escape to the world. He also revealed that he has brought many people to the Island, all of whom had died. While not offering specifics on their fates, Jacob lamented that he expected any of those people to be able to discern between good and evil without his intervention. Jacob offered Richard a role as his representative to new people that Jacob would bring to the Island, allowing him a level of anonymous intervention. "qualcosa con cui passare il tempo". ]] In exchange, he told Richard that he could have a gift. Jacob touched Richard, conveying an ability to remain ageless and to live forever. Later, Richard returned to the Man in Black to say that he couldn't do what he agreed to and gave him a white rock, a gift from Jacob. Shortly after, Jacob approached the Man in Black and handed him the wine bottle he used to describe the Island to Richard. He asked the Man in Black if he had sent Richard to kill him. The Man in Black told Jacob that he only wanted to leave the Island and requested Jacob let him go. Jacob replied that as long as he was alive that would not happen. The Man in Black declared that he would kill Jacob, to which Jacob replied that someone would replace him. The Man in Black's response was that he would just kill them, too. Jacob then took his leave, saying that he would see the Man in Black later, to which the Man in Black replied "sooner than you think". Lontano dall'Isola (1976-2007) una penna ]] Capace di andare via e ritornare dall'Isola a suo piacimento, Jacob la lascia in diverse occasioni per incontrare alcune persone che più tardi sarebbero diventate o erano già state passeggeri del volo Oceanic 815. Jacob visita anche Ilana, chiedendole un favore non rivelato. Nel 1976, Jacob incontra un giovane James Ford al funerale del padre e della madre del ragazzo. Parla brevemente con James, gli porge una penna e nel farlo gli sfiora le dita. La penna verrà usata per finire la lettera di Sawyer. Verso la fine degli anni Ottanta, Jacob si reca in un minimarket dell'Iowa, il cui gestore sorprende una giovane Kate intenta a rubare un cestino del pranzo assieme al complice Tom Brennan. Jacob interviene e si offre di pagare il cestino, consiglia a Kate di fare la brava per poi toccarle affettuosamente la punta del naso. la sua barretta Apollo. ]] In seguito a un incidente avvenuto durante il suo primo intervento chirurgico di rilievo, Jack tenta di procurarsi una barretta Apollo ma questa rimane incastrata nella macchinetta. Dopo una breve discussione con il padre, Jack viene avvicinato da Jacob. Questi aveva acquistato la barretta successiva a quella - incastrata - di Jack, riuscendo a liberarla. Jacob chiede a Jack se quella barretta gli appartenga e gliela rende, sfiorando le dita di Jack e affermando: "Forse aveva solo bisogno di una piccola spinta d'incoraggiamento". Jacob si presenta anche al matrimonio di Jin e Sun, rivolgendosi alla coppia di neo sposi in coreano e augurando loro il meglio, consigliando anche di non dare mai il loro amore per scontato: mentre fa questo, Jacob tocca le braccia di entrambi. Confusi a proposito dell'identità dell'uomo, sia Jin sia Sun lo osservano mentre se ne va. Jin commenta che il coreano parlato da Jacob è eccellente. Nel 2000, Jacob siede su una panchina fuori da un complesso residenziale leggendo l'antologia di racconti "Everything That Rises Must Converge" (titolo in italiano: "La vita che salvi può essere la tua") della scrittrice Flannery O'Connor poco prima che John Locke venga defenestrato dal padre e precipiti sull'erba, subendo la rottura della colonna vertebrale. Chiuso il libro e alzatosi senza fretta, Jacob cammina verso il corpo inerte di Locke e gli stringe dolcemente la spalla, dicendo: "Mi dispiace che sia successo a te". Locke apre gli occhi, fissando senza capire Jacob mentre questi si volta e va via. In un'epoca indefinita, Ilana, ferita e completamente fasciata, giace sul letto di un ospedale russo. Jacob le fa visita e lei sembra riconoscerlo. Dapprima le parla in russo, poi passa all'inglese. Le chiede il suo aiuto per uno scopo non meglio specificato: lei accetta. Tuttavia, fra i due non vi è nessun contatto fisico. Nel 2005, Sayid e Nadia stanno camminando a tre isolati dal punto di intersezione fra North La Brea Avenue e Santa Monica Boulevard a Los Angeles, discutendo di come celebrare il loro primo anniversario di matrimonio. Non appena attraversano la strada, Jacob avvicina Sayid e gli chiede indicazioni. Nadia, voltandosi e dicendo qualcosa a Sayid mentre si trova nel mezzo del passaggio pedonale, viene investita e uccisa da un'automobile che abbandona il luogo dell'incidente. Mentre Sayid assiste a questo orrore, Jacob gli dà una pacca sulla spalla. del volo 316 dell'Ajira Airways. ]] Nel tardo 2007, Hurley viene rilasciato dalla prigione della Contea di Los Angeles. Jacob lo sta aspettando fuori, sul sedile posteriore di un taxi. Accanto a sé c'è una custodia di chitarra. Annunciando di doversi fermare a pochi isolati di distanza, Jacob si offre di condividere la corsa con Hurley. Intrattenendo una conversazione, Jacob chiede a Hurley perché non voglia tornare sull'Isola. Suggerisce che la "maledizione" di cui si lamenta Hurley, cioé di vedere persone che sono morte, potrebbe essere invece una benedizione, poiché gli permette di continuare a comunicare con quelli che abbiamo perso. Jacob informa Hurley dicendogli che, per tornare sull'Isola, deve semplicemente salire a bordo del volo 316 dell'Ajira Airways, in partenza 24 ore dopo. Sottolinea inoltre che è una scelta che spetta a lui e lo tocca sul petto. Quando Jacob scende dal taxi, Hurley gli ricorda di prendere la sua chitarra. Jacob gli risponde: "Non è la mia chitarra". Sull'Isola (2007) Morte Nel 2007, dopo lo schianto del volo 316 dell'Ajira Airways, l'apparentemente resuscitato Locke rivela il suo piano: uccidere Jacob. Il falso Locke confessa a Ben che il suo compito non sarebbe stato facile ma è anche vero che, una volta eliminato Jacob, "le cose cambieranno". Con l'aiuto di Richard, Locke e Ben entrano nella stanza segreta nel piede della statua, che ha la stessa struttura di un "megaron" miceneo. Trovano Jacob intento a osservarli da una vecchia sedia a dondolo. Jacob riconosce immediatamente Locke come la sua antica nemesi, dichiarando che il suo nemico senza nome ha "trovato il modo". dopo essere stato pugnalato da questi. ]] In una breve ma tesa conversazione, Jacob mostra a Ben le sue alternative: compiere la missione affidatagli da "Locke" oppure andarsene. Un emozionato Ben affronta Jacob, chiedendogli per quale motivo sia stato ignorato da lui per tutti questi anni sull'Isola. "Che cosa provi per me?", domanda Ben. Jacob guarda gravemente Ben e gli risponde con pacatezza: "Che cosa provo per te?". A questo punto Ben avvampa e accoltella brutalmente Jacob al petto, per due volte. Cadendo in ginocchio e tossendo sangue, Jacob avverte il suo nemico: "Stanno arrivando". La sua nemesi appare allarmata, dopodiché calcia Jacob nel fuoco al centro della stanza, mandandolo completamente in fiamme. Pochi istanti dopo, il suo corpo scomparirà misteriosamente. Post mortem ulteriori istruzioni. ]] Un'ora dopo il suo assassinio, Jacob appare a Hurley nella giungla. Nonostante Hurley riconosca Jacob per via dell'incontro precedentemente avuto fuori dell'Isola, non era al corrente dell'identità di Jacob. Jacob informa Hurley della sua morte, attribuendola a un vecchio amico "che era stanco della mia compagnia". Notando un Sayid moribondo nei paraggi, Jacob dice a Hurley di portarlo al Tempio per salvargli la vita. Inoltre Jacob afferma che lì i sopravvissuti sarebbero stati al sicuro. Benché Hurley non conosca l'ubicazione del Tempio, Jacob gli assicura che Jin avrebbe potuto accompagnarlo e raccomanda a Hurley di menzionare la spedizione scientifica. Infine gli ricorda di portare con sé la custodia della chitarra lasciatagli molto tempo prima. All'arrivo di Jin, Jacob sembra essere scomparso. Più tardi, Hurley informa Dogen e Lennon della morte di Jacob, inducendoli a entrare in azione fortificando e difendendo il Tempio, stendendo cerchi di cenere, lasciando intendere della conoscienza dell'Uomo in Nero, e lanciando un razzo di segnalazione che potesse essere visto dalla spiaggia della statua di Taweret. first sees a mysterious blonde boy with bloody arms in the jungle. ]] Jacob, in the form of his younger self and with his arms and hands covered in blood, appeared before Richard and the Man in Black (in the form of Locke). Richard said he did not see the boy. Shortly afterward, the Man in Black, accompanied by Sawyer, encountered the boy again. Unlike Richard, Sawyer claimed to see the boy. The boy ran away from the two of them, and the Man in Black gave chase. He tripped, fell, and looked up at the boy, who said to him, "You know the rules. You can't kill him." The Man in Black became agitated, screaming "Don't tell me what I can't do!" Upon the Man in Black's return from his chasing of the boy, Sawyer asked him about the kid, to which he simply replied, "What kid?" at the Temple. ]] Later, Ilana collected some of Jacob's ashes upon entering the statue. On entering the pool room at the Temple, Hurley again encountered Jacob, who instructed him to take Jack to the lighthouse. At the lighthouse, after Jack had destroyed the signal mirror, Jacob appeared a third time, informing Hurley he had wanted Jack brought here as there is something important on the Island that he had to do. Jacob also informed Hurley he had wanted the two of them removed from the Temple as something very bad was about to happen there. Hurley wanted to go back to warn the people at the Temple, but Jacob told him it was already too late. Following Ilana's death at the beach camp, Hurley searches through her belongings and finds the pouch containing Jacob's ashes. He then takes the ashes into his possession. Sometime later, Jacob as a boy, though with noticeably darker hair, was seen again by the Man in Black and Desmond. Desmond asked who the boy was, but the Man in Black, seemingly agitated, and this time walking away, told Desmond to ignore him. Desmond turned to look at the boy again, and the boy smiled. He appeared as a boy once more to Hurley, demanding that Hurley give him the ashes. Once Hurley took them out, he snatched them and ran. By the time Hurley caught up, Jacob appeared as an adult, next to a fire, which he had thrown his ashes in. Hurley gathered Jack, Kate and Sawyer and brought them to Jacob. I quattro sono in grado di vedere Jacob questa volta. Si scusa con Kate, perchè gli dispiace per i loro amici candidati che sono morti nel sottomarino. Jacob dice di averli portati sull'Isola e di avergli dato il ruolo di candidati perchè ha commesso un errore, quello di aver dato vita al Mostro, e loro sono lì per prendere il suo posto. Sawyer gli chiede perchè loro dovevano pagare per i suoi errori e perchè Jacob ha interferito nella loro vita. Jacob risponde che nessuno di loro era felice nella loro vita e che tutti avevano dei problemi. Li ha scelti perchè erano simili a lui: soli; alla ricerca di qualcosa che non riuscivano a trovare; perchè avevano bisogno di quel posto come l'Isola aveva bisogno di loro. Poi dice a Kate di aver barrato il suo nome nella grotta perchè era diventata madre. Poi descrive a tutti l'incarico che lui ricopriva: sull'Isola c'è un posto dove nasce la luce, e uno di loro deve fare in modo che quella luce non si spenga. Solo eseguendo questo incarico l'Isola sarà al sicuro: proteggere la luce dal Mostro. Jack capisce che bisogna uccidere il Mostro, e poi Jacob dà a loro la scelta su chi dovrà diventare il nuovo protettore. Jack si offre volontario senza pensarci su due volte, quindi Jacob gli mostra dove si trova il Cuore dell'Isola, cioè il posto che Jack deve proteggere. jacob esegue il rituario per far diventare Jack il nuovo protettore: simbolicamente gli fa bere un bicchiere di acqua. Jack, dopo nemmeno un giorno da protettore dell'Isola, fa di Hurley il nuovo protettore. Quest'ultimo non sa cosa fare e Ben gli consiglia che deve fare quello che sa fare meglio: aiutare le persone. Poi gli consiglia di aiutare Desmond a lasciare l'Isola dicendo che Hurley può operare in modo diverso (e migliore) rispetto a Jacob. Curiosità *Jacob è stato il trentesimo personaggio ad avere avuto un flashback nella serie. *Jacob è il secondo nome di J.J. Abrams (Jeffrey Jacob). *Il personaggio biblico Jacob (Giacobbe) aveva un fratello gemello di nome Esau. *Il personaggio biblico Jacob aveva 12 figli, l'ultimo dei quali di nome Ben. Ben era il prediletto di Jacob, il più amato e il suo nome significa "figlio prediletto". **Jacob fu il patriarca di quelle divenute le 12 tribù di Israele, persone speciali scelte da Dio. Uno di figli di Jacob si chiamava Giuda e dalla sua tribù di Giuda, che ebbe sempre un ruolo preminente rispetto alle altre undici, discende Gesù. **I figli di Jacob, Ben escluso, buttano in una fossa profonda il fratello Giuseppe per gelosia, perchè Jacob lo preferiva. ***Questo è simile al fatto che Ben ha gettato Locke in una fossa profonda anche per gelosia, perché Jacob gli ha parlato. *Secondo il libro di Malachia, Dio amò Jacob ma odiò suo fratello Esaù. (Malachia 1:1-3) **Il personaggio biblico Jacob sogna una scala che si protende verso il paradiso durante il viaggio per sfuggire al fratello. (descritto nella Genesi 28:11-19) *Il cane disegnato nella cascina di Jacob è lo stesso cane presente nel villaggio nigeriano in cui si trovava la chiesa di Yemi. *La polvere che circonda la cascina di Jacob è probabilmente la stessa che usa Bram nella statua per impedire al Mostro di attaccarlo. E' probabilmente un meccanismo di difesa. Nell'ultima puntata della 5 stagione Richard accompagna da Jacob (che vive ai piedi della statua) Locke con Ben e quest'ultimo, proprio condizionato da Locke lo uccide per vendicarsi di come è stato trattato nel corso degli anni. Domande senza risposta Jacob * Chi o cos'è Jacob? * Come fa a portare le persone sull'Isola? * Che poteri ha? ** Ha guarito il cancro di Rachel? ** Come fa a prevedere gli eventi? ** Come ha fatto a dare a Richard l'eterna giovinezza? ** Perché c'era bisogno di un espediente per uccidere Jacob? * Come fa ad andare e venire dall'Isola? * Jacob non apprezzava la tecnologia? Storia * Qual'è la storia di Jacob sull'Isola? * Con che criterio sceglie le persone da portare sull'Isola? * Come ha portato l'Uomo in Nero sull'Isola? * Ha portato lui i costruttori del Tempio e della statua di Tawaret? * Che rapporto ha con la sua nemesi? * Come dava gli ordini agli Altri? ** Perché solo il leader degli Altri ha il permesso di parlare con Jacob? ** Perché si rifiutò di incontrare Ben? * Come ha fatto Richard a scrivere le sue liste? * Degli Altri solo Richard sapeva dove trovare Jacob? Cascina di Jacob * Perché Ilana si aspetta di trovare Jacob nella cascina? * Qual'è la connessione di Christian con Jacob? ** Perché Christian dice di parlare per Jacob? * Chi era la figura scura vista nell'episodio ? ** Che voce sente Locke? ** Come fanno a volare gli oggetti nella cascina? * Chi vede Hurley nell'episodio ? Eventi recenti * Perché Jacob visita Sawyer, Kate, Sun, Jin, Sayid, Hurley, Jack e Locke? ** Perché tocca fisicamente ogni personaggio? * Che rapporto ha Jacob con Ilana? ** Perché ha bisogno del suo aiuto? * Come fa a riconoscere la sua nemesi sotto le sembianze di Locke? * Che significa "Stanno arrivando"? * Perché si lascia uccidere così facilmente? * Perché provoca Ben ad ucciderlo? Categoria:Personaggi secondari Categoria:Gli Altri Categoria:Personaggi deceduti